1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for separating different components of a natural oil.
2. Background
Many natural oils are made up of several different components. These different components can include different types of oil compounds and many minor components. Some of the minor components are particularly valuable, including micro-nutrients and phytochemicals, and some people desire concentrated solutions of these valuable minor components. Some applications for different components include pharmaceutical uses, cosmetic uses, and even food preparation.
Crude palm oil can be used as one example of useful components in natural oils. Crude palm oil contains carotenoids, (pro-vitamin A), tocols (tocopherols and tocotrienols, which are forms of vitamin E), coenzyme Q10, squalene, phytosterols (sitosterol, stigmasterol, campesterol, and cholesterol), lecithin (phospholipids), and polyphenols. The benefits of these minor components are well documented. For example, carotenoids have been associated with the prevention of cardiovascular disease and macular degeneration, as well as the enhancement of the immune system. Tocols, and in particular tocotrienols, have been linked to neuro-protection and cardiovascular protection, as well as having anti-cancer effects such as anti-angiogenesis. Coenzyme Q10 has been linked to anti-cancer effects, and has been associated with cardiovascular benefits, enhanced cellular energy production, and antioxidative defense mechanisms. Research on squalene has suggested it inhibits cholesterol synthesis and thereby may promote cardiovascular health. Squalene has also been associated with anti-cancer effects including the suppression of skin and colon carcinogenesis. Similar studies have suggested anti-cancer and positive cardiovascular effects for phytosterols.
The separation and concentration of the different components of natural oil can damage some components of the oil. High heat, harsh chemicals, and other conditions which may be used to separate components can result in the degradation of certain compounds. The degradation of oil components not only reduces the amount of natural components present, but it also can produce unwanted degradation products. The health effects of these degradation by-products may not be favorable, and can even be harmful. Identification and testing of every degradation product is not practical, especially since the degradation products can change based on minor differences in feed stocks or process conditions, so the exact effect of degradation products can be variable and difficult to predict. Degradation products can also have other negative results, such as bad taste, dark color, or unpleasant smells.
Different chemicals can be used in the separation and concentration of different oil components, and traces or even high concentrations of these chemicals can remain in the separated components. Chemicals used to process natural oils should be safe for human contact, and even for human consumption, if the end products are intended for such uses. The different components of natural oil can be consumed by people, or come in contact with the skin, so the use of chemicals that are well understood and safe is preferred. Complete removal of a processing chemical can be difficult, expensive, and prone to unintended failures for certain out of specification hatches. Use of a chemical that does not harm people minimizes the need for complete removal of the processing chemical, which often reduces processing costs because removal of trace quantities can be expensive. Use of a safe processing chemical also minimizes the ramifications if excesses of the processing chemical remain in the separated oil component.
The different components of natural oils are often valuable in a concentrated form, so the complete isolation of each individual component is not always required. Each separated component can still retain some quantity of the other components that were separated, and still remain valuable. Therefore, when the various components are separated, it does not necessarily mean the separation is a complete separation, but the separation should at least concentrate the specific component relative to the other components of the natural oil.